Bermesiah University
by Minami Hanazawa
Summary: #4: Join the Grand Chase gang as they go through life's daily challenges in school. Students, teachers, and some others alike, try their hardest to bring down both the Chase and the school. Important note inside!
1. Arc 1: Bermesiah University

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its multi-colored characters. I also don't own two certain OCs here. I only own Yuna Silvercross and Ezekiel Sieghart.

A/N: Yay! My third story! I hope you understand this fic… (_ _)"

Anyways, on with the story!

_**Bermesiah University**_

* * *

**Summary:** _Join the Grand Chase gang as they go through life's daily challenges in school. Students, teachers, and some others alike, try their hardest to bring down both the Chase and the school. Will they succeed in protecting the University? Or will the path they face slowly break the bonds they share?_

* * *

**Arc 1: Bermesiah University**

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

It was a sunny day here at Bermesiah. The sakura trees were at full bloom since it was the month of September…

**RING! RING!**

The sound of an alarm clock can be heard, waking a certain someone up. Grumbling, it pressed a button to make the sound stop whilst sitting up. After turning off the alarm, it stood up, long red hair falling perfectly behind.

She walked to the door, rubbing her eyes of sleep. As she was about to open the door, right on cue, her brothers burst right through it, hitting her in the process. "Oops… sorry sis. We thought you were still asleep so, yeah… sorry." A raven-haired lad said, helping his sister stand up.

"It's okay, Sieghart." She replied, rubbing her temple with one of her hands.

"You sure, Elesis?" The raven-haired lad named Sieghart asked worriedly. "Yeah."

"Anyways, you better hurry up. Or else, we'll be late for school." A shorter redhead stated, emerging from the doorway and surprising both of his older siblings. "Oh, Elsword. I didn't see you there." Elesis sheepishly said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, will you?" And with that, he went back downstairs, muttering something about 'always being forgotten' and whatnot. Elesis and Sieghart just laughed at their younger brother's antics.

"Well, you better do what he says if you don't want him to literally explode on you." Sieghart started, "We all know about how he hates being late and all. Especially since it _is_ the first day of school. And also, don't forget about his temper issues." He continued, now walking out of the door and down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed, walking to the door of her bathroom.

-X-X-X-X-X-

_At the dining room…_

-X-X-X-X-X-

As the inhabitants of the house were eating (Sieghart and Elsword), the doorbell rang…

**DING! DONG!**

"I'll get it!" Elsword said, excusing himself from the table before going to open the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who it is." Sieghart wondered, though his smirk gave away his confusion. It was as if he already knew who it was… _you're so predictable…_

-X-X-X-X-X-

_Elsword POV_

-X-X-X-X-X-

_Who would go visit our house at this hour? _I kept asking myself as I went to the door. When I reached my destination, I felt a weird sensation. It was familiar though, the aura of impatience and arrogance. There was also an aura of patience and tranquility (the exact opposite of the first one).

"Am I that stupid to not use my common sense? Why can't I just open the door to find out?" I inwardly slapped myself for not using common sense and because of my earlier stupidity.

As I opened the door, I was surprised to see who the visitors were…

-X-X-X-X-X-

_3rd person POV_

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Good morning, Elsword." Two boys chorused. One had matching blue hair and eyes while the other one had black hair like Sieghart and red eyes like Elesis. "Ditto Ronan. You too, Ezekiel."

"Can we come in?" The blue one named Ronan, asked. Elsword nodded then moved to let the two come in. After they got in, Ezekiel asked, "Where's your mother and father?"

"They're still asleep."

"Oh. How about Sieghart?"

"He's in the dining area, eating breakfast. Anyways, enough with the questions." The older kids nodded and let the little redhead led them to the dining area in which they spotted a smirking Sieghart.

"Why am I not surprised?" The aforementioned male stated. "What do you mean by that, Sieg?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah. What do you mean?" Ezekiel repeated the question after a brief silence.

"I thought you two were smart? Well anyway, incase you didn't notice, you two come here every first day of school." He paused for a moment. Smirking, he continued, "That, and there's someone Ronny here wants to see…"

Suddenly, out of the blue, they heard a groan coming from the bottom of the staircase. Feeling curious as to what made the sound, they went to the said staircase where they found Elesis who was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Ow… That's the second one this morning…" They heard her mutter.

Ronan's face flushed in embarrassment as he figured out what the older boy meant. Seeing Ronan's pink cheeks, Sieghart's smirk widened.

"Hey, sister. Are you okay?" Little Elsword asked, worry written all over his face. "Yeah." Muttered Elesis.

"You're such a klutz, cousin." Ezekiel said, snickering a while later. Hearing the word 'cousin' made Elesis look around. Moments later. her eyes landed on her laughing cousin, "Kiel? What are you doing here?"

"Don't call me Kiel!"

"Blah, blah."

"Anyway, why don't you ask blue over there?" He pointed to Ronan who was looking at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"R-Ronan…?" Elesis stuttered. There was a faint pink color on her cheeks. Hearing his name being called, Ronan looked up. When he saw Elesis looking at him, he immediately lowered his head to look at the floor (again) before replying,

"Hmm…?"

"Ano… uh… Nothing…" The three boys (Sieg, Ezekiel, and Elsword) just watched the scene. They were all thinking of the same thing… _Awkward…_

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ezekiel decided that it was time to break the ice, "Uh, Lessie? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up…" As he said that, Elsword's eyes widened whilst looking at the clock on the wall – panic-stricken.

"Sister! Hurry UP!" He practically shouted at his sister's ears. "Okay! Okay!" She said, standing up then dashing here and there to gather her stuff. Once all of her much needed materials were in her bag, she grabbed a piece of toasted bread and dragged Elsword with her to the front door with Sieghart and the other two following behind.

Before they left, Elesis and her siblings bid their parents (who were descending from the stairs) goodbye since they weren't allowed to go home until the end of the school year.

-X-X-X-X-X-

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the school's gate. As they entered, guards and a long path leading to the Main Building area greeted them. They continued walking until Ezekiel stopped when he saw a familiar mop of silver hair.

"Good morning, whitey-locks!" He shouted, smirking. The others turned to where Ezekiel was looking, just in time to see a girl turn around to face them. The girl had silver hair that was tied into two low pigtails and sapphire blue eyes.

"Why, hello there… _Teddy-kun_… Good morning…" She flashed a menacing smile. Hearing this, Ezekiel stopped smirking. He narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me, _bunny-chan_?"

"You heard me, weeds-for-brains!"

All of a sudden, the temperature around them changed. "Come over here and say that again!" The air surrounding Ezekiel became colder and colder with each second that passed.

"Uh-oh…" Ronan murmured.

"Here goes round 1…" Elsword sighed.

"Not again…" Sieghart sighed, shaking his head in displeasure.

"You said it." A voice said behind them. Sieghart looked around to find the source of the voice until he saw something, or rather, someone. "Mari?"

"No duh." She said boredly. Mari had waist-length turquoise hair with contrasting red and blue eyes. "Anyway, what's with those faces? We all know they both can't handle a day without their petty arguments. So, what do-" her sentence was cut-off as they heard someone yell,

"Hey! Watch where you aim those!" An eleven girl exclaimed as a fireball the size of her head shot pass her, missing her only by a hair's length. The elf had blond hair that reached mid-back. It was tied into a ponytail. She also had emerald green eyes.

"Lire, are you okay?" Another elf asked. This elf had messy orange hair. He also had the same eye color as Lire. "Yes, Ryan. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, though~"

She gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek, earning a blush from him. Seeing this, Elsword faked gagging sounds. "No public display of affection, you two! Get a room!"

Lire just giggled at this. They all laughed until they heard someone cough. All of them turned their attention to the newcomers namely: Amy, Jin, Lass, and Arme.

"Hey, guys~!" Amy greeted. "Long time no see."

She had pink waist-length hair that was tied in twin pigtails while her eyes were rose pink. Jin, who was beside her, had crimson red hair and saffron colored eyes.

"Uh… aren't you all forgetting something?" Arme and Lass chorused. Arme had matching purple hair and eyes while Lass had the same features as the mysterious girl. A minute passed by before they realized what the two said.

They all turned around and gaped at the scene in front of them. There was a big block of ice hovering above the girl (courtesy of Ezekiel). They heard the girl growl,

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"How so?" Ezekiel asked, seemingly unfazed by the insult.

"Remember? I can easily melt your ice using my flames." The girl raised one of her hands up and a burst of flame melted the enchanted ice. "See? You're going down!"

"Touché."

"Eh?"

"What happens when fire melts ice?"

"It turns to… oh fudge…" The water from the melted ice soaked her. This made Ezekiel laugh. "Ahahaha! See? This is why you're only ranked in 2nd~!"

"…" Yuna was silent. Her gaze fell on the ground beneath her and her fists were clenched. It was evident that she was feeling the exact opposite of what Ezekiel was feeling now…

"This isn't good…" Arme muttered. She turned to Lass, "Lass, would you do us all a favor and calm your sister down?"

Lass shook his head in apology. "Sorry, but, once Yuna's this angry… no one can stop her. Not even me."

"How about you three?" She gestured to the three Sieghart siblings, "Can one of you calm Zeke down?"

The three of them shook their heads sadly. Silence fell upon them once again. Their silence didn't last, though, for Mari spoke…

"You're all idiots." She sighed, pulling out a weird invention of hers from who-knows-where. "Hey, what's that Mari?" Amy asked.

"This is my latest invention – the moron gun. Well actually, I have a much better edition. Meet the moron cannon." She pulled out another gun, only this time; it was the shape of a cylinder. "Both are specially designed. When it shoots morons, it gives out more power that can knock a fully grown cow out." The young inventor answered, pointing the gun at Ezekiel and Yuna who were tackling each other on the ground.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The two were separated from each other because of the strong gust the shots from the gun left. Both of them were also surprised by the power of the shots. "There. I didn't even break a sweat."

They all sweat-dropped. "Yuna, Ezekiel. Are you two okay?" Ronan asked. "Yeah." Both of them mumbled.

"If all of you are finished, please go to your designated classrooms immediately. Classes will start soon." A new voice startled all of them. Turning around, they saw one of the three headmasters - Gaikoz. "As for you, Ezekiel, please escort miss Silvercross to the dorm rooms."

The mentioned teens gave the headmaster a questioning look. Seeing this, the headmaster sighed. "How could you possibly go to class with those soaked up clothes? Anyway, time is ticking. You'll all be late for class if you don't make haste."

They all nodded then separated, going to their own buildings. Elesis, Ronan, Lass, Arme, Jin, and Amy went to the 1st year building; Lire and Ryan went to the 3rd year building, while Mari and Sieghart went to the 4th year building.

Elsword was transported to the middle school division where he would meet up with his class officer. Yuna and Ezekiel continued walking until they reached the dormitories for the high school students.

-X-X-X-X-X-

_Lounge Room, High School office…_

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Well… this is our stop." A girl with chin-length raven hair and green eyes whispered. "So it is~!" Another girl with waist-length lavender hair and pale blue eyes enthusiastically said.

The girl with raven hair took a deep breath before opening the door. Once they both got inside, they were greeted by three figures. One of the figures stood up and greeted them,

"Hello. You two must be the new applicants." The two nodded. "I am Gaikoz, on of your unit's headmasters." Gaikoz smiled.

"Anyway, I am pleased to inform you that both of you have passed the test." The girls squealed in delight. This made the figure's smile widen, "We have more good news to tell you-" The figure was cut-off.

"Allow me." The second figure stood up and motioned Gaikoz to take a seat. "We are pleased to inform you that you're abilities are one of that in a million. Seeing both of your potentials, the three of us agreed to make you a part of Grand Chase – the school's most gifted and talented students. You two sure are lucky"

"Yes. You two are lucky." The third figure said. "Why?" The lavender haired girl asked, curiously.

"We only have twenty spots for that rank. You two are lucky to claim the last two spots. That, and normally, new students have the rank of Apprentice." The third figure explained.

The two girls were speechless. After a few minutes of silence, Gaikoz spoke. "Do you know what your sections are?"

"No."

"Okay… well anyway, do not worry. I have assigned two class officers to fetch you two. They will lead you to you're specific homeroom class. That being said, Kaze'Aze, can you give them their uniforms?"

The one named Kaze'Aze nodded while she snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, their uniforms appeared. "Get dressed before they get here." She said, handing them the clothes.

Both girls looked at the headmasters confusedly. "But we're already wearing our uniforms." It was true; they were wearing the school's uniform but the ones Kaze'Aze was holding were that of a different color. "Regular students wear red colored uniforms. Chasers, on the other hand, wear blue colored uniforms. It's to let them recognize who and what you are."

"Oh…"

A few minutes later, they were already finished dressing up. Their uniform consisted of a long-sleeved white polo underneath a dark blue vest and tie for the inside, and a dark blue button-up blazer with the school's insignia for the outside. They wore a gray skirt instead of the usual brown. They also wore knee-length light gray socks and brown loafers. (A/N: sorry about the uniform's description. I had a bit of a problem on how to describe it…)

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"That must be the officer of the classes…" Kaze'Aze said. "Come in…"

The door opened to reveal Arme and Lass. "Miss Kaze'Aze, you called for us?"

"Yes. I want you to lead these two to their respective classes. I suppose I already told you on what homeroom they are, right?"

"Yes, headmaster." Both officers looked at the two girls, gasping at what they saw. "Can I ask something, Miss Kaze?"

"Why sure, Arme."

"Why… are they wearing our uniform? You know… color blue?"

"These two passed the test with flying colors. They reached the same level as you – Grand Chase members – have achieved when you took the test, too." Arme and Lass were speechless. They couldn't believe what they heard. _The highest rank… earned by new students? It's_ _outrageous!_

"I know it's hard to believe at first, but, when you see them in battle; I'm sure you'll be amazed just like us."

Kaze'Aze turned to look at the third figure, "Victor, what did you want to give them?"

"Oh yeah. Before you go…" Victor handed each of the two girls a pouch and two pieces of paper. "The first paper has your schedule. The second is a map of the whole school. The pouch contains luna coins."

"Luna… coins?"

"Yes, luna coins. Unlike there outside, here in Bermesiah University, we use these coins to purchase items from shops in central town or the canteen. One luna coin is equal to one-hundred Bermesian gold coins."

"One more thing about luna coins is that the amount of coins you get varies on your academic performance and your recent rank." Gaikoz added.

"That's all the basic information. The others… well… you can ask your classmates about it."

"Thanks headmasters!" The two girls chorused. The headmasters nodded in response.

"You may leave." Kaze'Aze said, dismissing them.

The four of them left the room and headed for their classrooms…

-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Okay… so far so good… I hope this isn't confusing.

What do you think?

Anyway, the two Ocs that I've mentioned in the disclaimer (AkA the characters whose names weren't mentioned by the 3 headmasters) belongs to Kurisuchin Westphalia (Thanks Kuri~!). Their names and jobs, and all other info will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned!

Oh, and before I forget, I won't be updating Reaching Out For the Stars for a while. You see, I already finished Act 1 and is working on Act 2… but… I kind of misplaced the files in my laptop (I have tons of stories there… from ones with so many grammatical errors to unfinished ones…). I won't be updating until I find those files, so, I'll be focusing on this and another story for now…

Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grand Chase nor do I own Kristine and Skye. They all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry this took so long. I had writer's block and I was busy with MMD (Miku Miku Dance). Anyway, onto the story!

_**~ B e r m e s i a h U n i v e r s i t y ~**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

High School Hallway

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As they were walking along the hallway, Arme kept stealing glances at the new students thinking whether or not to strike a conversation with them. Lass, noticing Arme's dilemma, nudged her with his elbow, "Why don't you just ask them already?" he whispered. Curiosity was evident in his voice.

Arme sighed, but nonetheless, spoke, "Hey… what are your names?" The two girls were apparently surprised to hear her voice because it took them a while to answer.

"Oh… I'm Skye Archer." The lavender haired girl answered enthusiastically.

"Kristine Darkraven." It was the raven haired this time.

Arme smiled then turned around, walking backwards, "I'm Arme. Arme Winchester." She turned to Lass, expecting him to talk. Minutes passed and Lass still gave no sign of speaking. Arme puffed out her cheeks,

"If you don't introduce yourself, I'm going to cut your supply of cherry pie!"

Hearing this, Lass gave a low growl, "Lass. Lass Silvercross."

"Now, was that too hard?" The purple mage gave him a teasing smile with what the thief only replied with a, "Hmph."

Kristine and Skye sweat dropped at the two's antics. The two were seemingly forgotten as both the alchemist and assassin kept exchanging crude remarks and insults.

**Cough.**

If Kristine didn't fake a cough, the two would have continued with their bickering. Mumbling an apology, Arme decided to change the topic, "So… do you two know who your partners are?"

"Partners?" Arme nodded. "Yes. You need partners. It's necessary for missions we do as Grand Chasers."

"Oh… but, the headmasters never mentioned anything about partners." Skye said.

"Is that so? Well, since you two are the last applicants that passed the Chase test… you two are going to be partners."

"Really? We can be partners?"

"All other Chasers are taken so… yeah"

Silence enveloped them for a short while before Kristine spoke, "So… who are your partners?"

"Uh…" Arme was hesitant. Seeing the Battle Mage's hesitance, Skye gave a silly grin.

"Ooh! Let me guess!" She started, "It's Lass, right?"

Arme shook her head, "No, silly~"

Lass slightly frowned as he heard this. He quickly replaced the frown with a smirk when Arme snuck a glance at him, "Why would I even want to be her partner? Anyway, her partner in crime is Ezekiel Sieghart."

"Ezekiel… Sieghart?" Kristine asked.

"Yes. Ezekiel Sieghart or known for as Zeke. You two will get to know him and the others later." Arme answered. Turning to Lass, she glared, "At least he shares his apple pie, unlike you!"

And with that, she huffed away.

Lass sighed then started to walk to where Arme had run off to. He stopped when he noticed no one was following him,

"Well? What are you two waiting for? If you two don't hurry up, we'll be late." This made them snap back into reality.

"Oh." Was the only reply he got before they continued walking.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As they turned the last corner, they saw Arme tapping her foot impatiently on the floor with her arms crossed above her chest.

"About time you got here, Lass!" She exclaimed, "Thanks to you we have approximately five minutes left before classes start!"

"And I would care… why?" Came Lass' reply.

"I can't believe you…"

"Hn."

As the conversation between the warlock and striker continued…

"Uh… Kristine? Should we stop them?" Skye whispered to the raven hair beside her.

"I would say 'no' because it's fun watching them argue but, as Arme said, we have five minutes left so… yes."

**3**

…

**2**

…

**1**

…

"SHUT UP!" Kristine shouted, startling the arguing pair. "Good, now, Skye?"

"Thank you. Anyway, aren't we going to be late?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Arme mumbled sheepishly, "But don't worry; we're already in front of Skye's homeroom."

This statement made Lass, Skye, and Kristine look side wards. There was, in fact, a big wooden door and above the said door was a sign that said: "1 – B"

"Oh…. Wait… if this is Skye's homeroom, then where is mine?" Kristine asked.

"Just come with me." Arme replied, "I guess we'll see you later~" She waved at both Lass and Skye before walking down the hall, turning another corner before disappearing.

**Silence.**

"You, wait here, I'll give you a signal when to come in." Skye nodded. Once Lass opened the door…

"Get back here!" a boy's voice yelled, followed by a girl's voice,

"No way~!" The girl giggled. Lass immediately got out of the way when he spotted some ice shards coming his way. A vein popped on his forehead while Skye could only stare.

The classroom was neat and tidy. Students of this class were disciplined as they were only sitting at their respective seats; some were watching the girl and the boy go at it, some trying to stop the fight, while others just read books. Well, almost all of them were disciplined… I guess you know who I'm talking about, ne?

The girl, who was running for her life while hysterically laughing accidentally, ran into Lass. Closer inspection showed that the girl had silver hair tied into two low pigtails. "Huh?"

The girl looked up, wondering who she bumped. Sapphire eyes widened as the girl froze, "B-brother?"

"Brother? Lass, you didn't tell me you had a sister!" Skye exclaimed. "And she looks just like you, just more feminine and cute~"

"Yes. She's my sister." Then he narrowed his eyes at the younger Silvercross, "What did I tell you about wrecking havoc in the class?"

"Uhm… about that-" Her sentence was cut-off as the boy, who was chasing her caught up,

"Got- Oh… Lass." He dispelled the ice shards floating around him. When the class heard the name 'Lass', they immediately looked forward. But before Lass could give his sermon, their adviser appeared at the door,

"Good morning, my dears~!" Their adviser greeted cheerfully, completely oblivious to what was happening in her class.

"Good morning, Ms. Elena." The class replied while Yuna and the boy went to their seats; Skye staying outside the classroom, patiently waiting for the signal to come in. The teacher bore light blue hair and eyes.

Lass whispered something in Ms. Elena's ears before going to his seat as well.

"Alright, class! I have good news to tell you!" Whispers of what it could be engulfed the whole classroom. "Quiet down, quiet down. I won't tell it to you if you won't be quiet."

And just like that, the whispers died down. "That's better. Anyway, first off, the school festival will be held next month. As always, you and your combination classmates can join in making attractions.

Now, second is that we have a new addition to our class! Would you please come in now, Ms. Archer?"

_This must be the signal… sigh… Don't be so nervous, Skye! Just because you're a Chaser doesn't mean anything, right?_ Her train of thoughts was cut as Ms. Elena called for her again, "Ms. Archer?"

Taking a deep breath, she walked in the class. The moment she stepped inside, gasps and whispers were exchanged. "My, my, judging from what you're wearing… we have another Chaser! Why don't you tell something about yourself?"

"Uhm… yes. I'm Skye Archer. Fifteen years old. Job class is Archer-" She was cut-off as a student said,

"No way! There's already an archer for the Chase!"

"Now, Jason. Please be quiet and let Ms. Skye continue." The aforementioned boy sighed but, nonetheless, obliged with the teacher's request. When the class gave no sign of further interference, Ms. Elena nodded at Skye to continue,

"All of you already know my star rank so I guess that's all." Skye finished.

"If any of you have questions, you may now ask her." The earlier quiet class was now the opposite as questions were bombarded at the lavender haired girl. Elena sighed, "One by one, please."

And just like that, the students took their turns asking.

"Who's your partner?" A brunette asked.

"Uhm…" Skye was struggling for words to say when Lass, his sister, and (surprisingly) the boy from earlier came to her rescue,

"Her partner is Kristine. Kristine Darkraven." Before anyone could ask who she was, Lass continued, "She's also a new student and a Chaser like her."

"What combination class do you belong to?" A boy with dirty blond hair asked this time. Skye was confused. _Combination classes?_

It seems as though the young silver haired girl knew her confusion for she sent Skye a look that said, _'I… no… We'll explain everything later.'_

The boy with raven hair answered for her, "She with us, Dangerous Ability Class, students. No duh."

Question after question, answer after answer… And in no time, homeroom was over.

"Skye, your seat will be there, at the back beside the Silvercross sibling's seats." Ms. Elena pointed to a spot at the back beside the window.

"Now that that's settled, all of you have thirty minutes to go to your respective combination classes." And with that, she bid them farewell.

Once the teacher was out of the classroom…

"Konnichiwa, Onee-chan. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Yuna Silvercross." The silver-head, who was supposedly Yuna, said.

"Nice to meet you, Yuna-chan. By the way, are you and Lass really siblings?"

"Yes. Why ask?" Yuna tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh… nothing. Never mind. Anyway, who is that guy with Lass?" Skye pointed to the raven head talking to Lass. "Oh, him? He's Ezekiel Sieghart. But he prefers to be called Zeke, though."

"Oh." _So he's Arme's partner. I wonder what he's like…_

Just as soon as she finished her thoughts, Lass and Zeke approached them,

"I guess we have some explaining to do, then. But first, I'm Ezekiel Sieghart." Zeke started.

_He seems kind…._

"I know." Zeke raised a brow. Skye only pointed her thumb at Yuna.

"So _Rose Garden _told you?" He said. _Rose Garden? What?_

Skye turned to look at Yuna. To her surprise, her face was as red as a tomato. _Huh?_

Then suddenly, "You… You… You PERVERT!" Yuna screeched, only to be laughed at by Zeke.

_... Or maybe not_

"I'm not a pervert. You were the one who showed me in the first place."

"No. I. Did. Not!"

"Yes, you did."

"No I did not!"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES! YES, I DID I-" Yuna stopped, mid sentence. "Gah!"

The Ice elemental huffed then crossed her arms, moving to stand beside her brother. Zeke gave a triumphant smirk,

_Zeke 3, Yuna 0_

"Don't think you won this! The battle is far from over!" The Fire elemental's smirk only widened, seemingly mocking her. She glared at him. _If looks could kill…_

"Alright. Stop it, both of you." Lass muttered. And they did.

"So… where were we again before these two interrupted?" Lass asked Skye. "Um… Combination classes?"

"Oh, well, you remember what the headmasters told you about not being able to see upperclassmen?" Skye nodded, "That's what the combination classes are for. It's where students of the High School Division see and talk to each other.

Combination classes are divided into five, depending on what job class or special ability you have. The first class is known as the Latent ability class. It's mostly where the most common job classes are found. It's also the most documented class. Examples of students found in this class are archers like yourself, and knights.

Second is the Technical ability. Job classes in this type are based on magic, technology, and research fields. Examples for students in this class are Magicians like Arme, and Rune Casters…"

"Whoa! Arme's a mage?"

"Yes. Anyway, the third class is called the Somatic Ability. Unlike other classes, this class manifests itself physically. The somatic job classes are based on human bodies of humans, animals, plants, and other living things. It appears in the form of pheromone or physical ability. Examples for this class are Sirens, and Druids.

The fourth class is Special Ability. This is essentially for students with job classes that do not fit easily into any of the other three ability classes. Examples are Spell knights, Rage-users, and chi-users.

The fifth and final class is the Dangerous Ability. Basically, this is our class…"

"Really? Why are we in the Dangerous ability class?"

Zeke was the one who answered next, "That's because the headmasters and even the Knight Master believe that we are a threat to the school…" He trailed off.

"That, and our class can also be described as an occult. We are used by the higher ups to perform secret missions for the school and also, the government." Yuna continued Zeke's earlier statement.

"Oh… So is this why we need partners?"

"Yeah."

**Silence.**

"Yuna-chan, who is your partner?" Skye asked after a good three minutes of silence. "Onii-chan's my partner~"

"Oh."

"Any more questions before we head to the next class?"

Skye pondered for a moment. "Hm… What are star ranks? And why do the students looked surprised when they saw and heard I'm a Chaser?"

"Star ranks are the school's way to monitor what level your job class, ability, and academics are."

"Oh. But that still doesn't answer my second question!"

"We're getting there." Zeke started, "Star ranks, like combination classes, are divided with the first and lowest ranks given to mostly new and temporary students. Apparitions are also students who have grades below average.

Meister ranks are given to students who are approximately average. Most of the students in the elementary division have this rank.

Clerics are students who are above average, but are still not exceptionally advanced at either their studies or use of job classes.

Overseers are students who are usually considered as "overachievers" and tend to excel at their studies, use of their job class abilities, or both…"

"And lastly, the Chaser rank. Chasers are students considered as the best of the best, signified by the different colored uniform. Students of this rank excel tremendously in their abilities and, if they care, their studies." He finished.

"So… that's why they were so surprised when they saw me wearing this?" Skye gestured to her uniform. "Yeah. Only a few students can join the Chase and you and your friend just filled in the last two spots."

"But why are there only twenty spots?"

With this, Lass sighed, "Didn't you hear what my sister said? We are used by the school and the government."

"It's like, the lesser the people involved, the better." Yuna said after a few seconds.

"But still."

Then suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that it was almost time for the next class.

"Let's just talk about this later." The others nodded.

* * *

A/N: Done! Gah! This was cut!

And again, sorry this took about... 3 - 4 months... The summer fever kinda got to me.

Anyway, the next chapter is entitled, "Different Points" because it's basically like this, only in Kristine POV.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grand Chase nor do I own Kristine and Skye. They all belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter! Last time, it was Skye's side. Now, let's see what Kristine's side looks like.

**Extra Info:**

"Character Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

_**~ B e r m e s i a h U n i v e r s i t y ~**_

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

High School Hallway, Kristine's side

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey… Arme? Are we almost there?" Kristine asked as they turned another corner. "Yeah. We only need to go through this corridor."

"Why?"

"Because our classroom is at the end, see?" Arme pointed at a large wooden door not too far away from where they were standing. "Oh."

They continued walking the last few steps. When they reached the door, Kristine immediately took note of her homeroom class. _So I'm in class 1 – A…_

"Kristine? Can you wait here for a moment?" Arme asked. Kristine was confused but nodded, nonetheless. "I'm just going to confirm your arrival to the adviser."

Kristine nodded again. _Hm… I wonder what my classmates are like… _She thought. Who knew curiosity really killed the cat?

When Arme opened the door, chaos ensued. All the students were scattered around the classroom as the adviser was out of sight. Some students were busy chatting, some eating, some mock fighting; others… well… were floating around.

A certain student who bore red hair caught Arme's eye. This student was trying her best to discipline her classmates but was failing, miserably. "Elesis?"

The aforementioned girl turned to look at the door. She sighed in relief when she noticed the purple representative. "Arme! Thank goodness you're back!" Elesis walked over to where Arme was; eyes widening when she saw Kristine outside at the hallway.

"Care to explain this?" She gestured to Kristine. "Well… She's the new student." Was Arme's simple answer.

It took a while before the swordsman spoke again, "Seriously?" Arme only nodded.

"Anyway, I thought there were two new students. Where's the other one?"

"With Lass. I guess Knight Master and the three principals decided to balance the Chaser thing."

"Balance the what?"

With this, Arme sighed. "You remember how Amy's class has the most Chasers, right? So with two new Chase recruits, they could balance to out. It's a ratio of 4:4:4."

"Oh." Then she turned to Kristine, "What's your name?"

Kristine was in deep thought when Elesis asked so it took about a minute for the question to sink in…

"Um… Kristine Darkraven."

"Hmm… What's your ability, your job class and/or type?"

Arme face-palmed, "Lessie… can't the question and answer portion of yours continue later on? Sheesh, did you forget that that's what she's gonna do in front of the class as soon as the teacher comes?"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry." Then suddenly, the Battle Mage remembered something…

"Hey, where's Ronan?"

"He went to fetch Mr. Partusay. And, by the looks of it, they're going to arrive in five… four… three…" And the countdown continues, until she reached one.

"Sorry we're late… And who's this girl with you?" An all too familiar voice was heard. Turning around, they saw a boy with matching blue hair and eyes that had one of his brows up in question. He was also wearing the uniform Chasers wear.

"Hey Ronan." Elesis mumbled as she looked down. Arme silently giggled at the girl's action before greeting the boy herself, "Ronnie~! What took you so long? Elesis here misse-" She was cut-off as the red haired female covered her mouth.

"This girl here is the new student, Kristine." Elesis changed the subject all too quickly.

"Hey. Nice meeting you." Ronan smiled and offered a handshake. Kristine shook hands and finally spoke,

"Nice meeting you, too. So, where's the teacher you were supposed to fetch?"

"Oh… About that…" Ronan trailed off. Out of nowhere, a voice shouted,

"I'm over here…" This was followed by sounds of huffing and puffing.

"Mr. Partusay!" The three old students chorused. They went to the source of the sound, finding a rather exhausted teacher. "Sir, are you okay?" Kristine was the one who asked.

"Yes… Just give me… a minute to catch… my… breath… phew…" _Stupid stairs. Can't they make me an elevator instead? Sheesh… Kaze was right. I am getting old for this…_

The four students nodded, excusing themselves before moving in front of their homeroom door.

"I never knew our adviser was that old…" Kristine started a conversation.

"Well… He has been living for about two hundred to three hundred years and counting." Ronan explained. "Whoa…" Kristine's eyes were as wide as saucers when she heard this

"Yeah. Our reactions were like that when we first heard of it too…" Arme answered with a light laugh.

"Even though he is old… He is one of the most skilled teachers here." Elesis spoke up. "Uh-huh. I remember the time when we were asked to have a sparring match with Mr. Partusay…" Arme trailed off, reminiscing about her past year.

Ronan was the one who continued, "It was pretty unfair for him because it was one against eight… Considering he was old…"

"And, in the end, the eight of us lost…" Elesis finished.

"Like I said… Whoa." After a few moments, they all laughed.

"Mr. Erudon, Ms. Sieghart, and Ms. Winchester… Please proceed inside now. We are about to start our homeroom class." Mr. Partusay's voice surprised the four youngsters.

"Sir, are you alright now?" Elesis asked, worriedly. "Yes. Now, if you please…" The three nodded, leaving Kristine to her thoughts,

_Did he say… Sieghart? But… wasn't that the surname of Arme's partner? Hmm… I'll have to ask them about that later on…_

Then, five minutes later, the door opened, revealing the homeroom teacher, "Ms. Darkraven, please come in and introduce yourself…" Kristine obliged and slowly walked in. The classroom was deathly silent when she stood in front of them all…

"Hi… I'm Kristine Darkraven…" No one spoke. They were only staring at her (save Elesis, Ronan, and Arme who were busy with organizing their things…). When she stopped speaking for three minutes, Mr. Partusay whispered to her,

"Is there a problem, Ms. Darkraven?"

_Aside from the annoyingly creepy stares the students here give me… _"No. Nothing's wrong." She faked a smile before continuing her introduction.

"My job class… Well, if you can call it that, is Soul Eater. Star rank is Chaser. Ability class is Dangerous." With that, she finished.

"Do you already have a partner?" Partusay asked. The raven head nodded. "Okay. So, your seat is over there beside Mr. Erudon and Ms. Winchester; behind Ms. Sieghart's seat to be exact." He pointed at a spot in the third row behind the ruby-eyed teen.

"Those being said… The entire homeroom period is free time." Partusay ushered Kristine to her seat before going to his own seat in front of the class.

Once free time started, Arme, Ronan, and Elesis moved closer to Kristine – sensing that there were questions they needed to answer.

"So… where do we start?" Arme asked Kristine. The girl pondered for a moment before asking,

"Wasn't your partner's surnaming Sieghart?" Her question was directed at Arme. "Yes." She nodded.

"Hmm… So, does that mean he's Elesis' brother?" She looked at Elesis,

Elesis laughed lightly, "You sure are observant but… Zeke's not my brother. Actually, he's my younger cousin."

"What do you mean 'younger cousin'?"

"You know that we're all fifteen, right?" The Soul Eater nodded, "Well… he's only thirteen."

"What? Then, shouldn't' he be in elementary or something?"

"Yeah. He should have been there along with my younger brother but… he was accelerated because of his exceptional intellect and abilities."

"Wait… you have a younger brother?"

"She also has an older brother." It was Ronan this time. "Oh. Anyway, back to Zeke. Is he that exceptional?"

"I guess… But, he's not the only one here who was accelerated." Now, Kristine was confused.

"Eh?"

"There's also Lass' younger sister, Yuna, who's the same age as Zeke. She's in her brother's homeroom along with Zeke."

_So they're in Skye's homeroom?_

"Don't forget about Vayne. He's supposed to be a freshman, still." Arme interjected. After what Arme said, silence ensued.

"Alright, my second question is… Why was everyone just staring at me? Not to mention, it was annoyingly creepy…" Kristine broke the ice.

"That, I don't know…" Arme mumbled.

"Maybe they were just stunned or surprised?" Ronan suggested.

"Why would they be surprised?"

"That's because Chasers are considered as the best of the best here at school. Well, at the high school division, mostly." Elesis whispered. "Why, may I ask, are you whispering?"

The young Savior only shrugged. "Are there anymore questions that are needed to be answered?"

"Yes. There's quite a few I still want to know about this school."

"Go on. Shoot."

"Okay. Hmm… what are Luna Coins?"

"Luna Coins are the school's type of currency wherein one Luna coin is equivalent to one hundred Bermesiahn gold coins…" Ronan explained.

"That, and you need these coins to purchase things in Central Town…" Arme continued, "The amount of coins you get each month depends on your rank and or your grades."

"What's this Central Town?"

"It's kind of like a mini market place where we can buy clothes, supplies, etcetera. It was made because we aren't allowed to go out of the school's premises unless its summer vacation, a mission, or we graduate."

"It's located at the center of the whole school. That's why it was called _Central _Town in the first place." Elesis explained before Kristine could ask another question pertaining to the said place.

"If you want, we could take you there tomorrow along with the others." Ronan offered.

"Why sure." Kristine agreed, smiling. Her smile faltered when her face turned back to being stoic, "Hmm… Can you guys give me a tour of this school?"

The three nodded, "Yes. But, can it wait later? We still have one class before dismissal and it's easier when Amy's around."

"Okay. Last question… Who's Amy and why is it easier for the tour when she's around?"

"Well… she's also a freshman. From class 1 – C to be précised."

"For your second question… She's an Illusionist. It's easier because she can just make illusions of the places."

"Oh."

Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

"You know the drill, class. Off to you specific combination classes." Mr. Partusay bid them all farewell before disappearing completely.

"Time flies by so fast…" Arme randomly mumbled.

"Yeah. Anyway, off we go to!" Elesis dragged both Arme and Kristine out of the classroom, Ronan following not too far behind.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dangerous Ability Classroom

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

"It looks like we're too early…" Elesis said as she entered the empty classroom that was their ability class.

"See what I told you?" Arme said rather teasingly, "You're too excited… Or maybe, you just wanted to get away from Ronnie because you were blushing!" She pointed an accusing finger at the red-faced spearman in front of her, stifling giggles.

"No I wasn't!" Her face was getting red as Arme lost control and started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop laughing!"

Kristine was confused, "Why is your face so red Elesis? It's only Ronan…" Then, realization hit her, "Don't tell me… You LIKE Ronan?"

"No, I do not!" This time, Kristine laughed with Arme. Both girls continued to tease the poor red knight.

"Ronan and Elesis sitting in a tree…" Arme started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kristine continued.

"First comes love…"

"Then comes marriage…"

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage~!" Both chorused. It seemed like Elesis was about to burst when she remembered something. She smirked when she said,

"Fine. Be that way, Arme. I'll tell Lassie that you're head over heels for him!" Now, Arme was the red-faced one.

"Seriously, Arme? You like Lass?" Kristine asked Arme incredulously.

"Well…" She trailed off when Ronan, a boy with red hair, two girls that look alike, and a girl with pink hair appeared at the doorway.

"Who likes Lass?" The boy with red hair asked, forcing himself not to give away the fact that he already knows who the 'person' is.

"Um… Not me?" The purple mage answered all too quickly.

"Come on, Arme. Admit it already~" The girl with pink hair spoke this time, "And besides, Lassie's not here yet."

When Arme gave no sign of speaking, Ronan came to her rescue, "Quit it, guys. What if you were the ones who were pestered about your crushes?"

"Oh, but did you forget that we're already a couple?"

Ronan was silenced.

"Um… are you forgetting something or rather, someone?" Elesis asked the newcomers.

"I think not?" It was one of the twins who answered. Elesis and Arme face palmed.

"What?"

"Ugh. Care to introduce yourself, Kristine?" Both the mage and the knight stepped aside to reveal the emerald eyed soul eater. Seeing her made the new comers' mouths form an 'o' shape.

"I'm Kristine Darkraven. A Soul Eater."

"Ooh~ Interesting!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, "I'm Amy, by the way; and I'm a freshman from class C."

"I'm Jin. And I'm also from class 1 – C." The other red head introduced himself.

The twins were next, "I'm Ressa Adelaine. I'm a shadow manipulator."

"Reece Adelaine. I'm psychic. We're from class 1 – C, too."

"Hmm… Nice meeting you four. Anyway, what's your special ability, Amy, Jin?"

"My class is Dancer while Jin is a Fighter. My present job class is Illusionist. Jin is a Rama."

And the conversation between Amy and Kristine continues while the others just stared at the two…

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

High School Hallway, Skye's side

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

As the group of four was talking, the final bell rang; signaling that there was only five minutes left for students who were still walking around the corridor.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Yuna said, exasperatedly. "Come on! Move faster!"

Zeke just sighed and turned the other way when they reached a fork in the road. This action made Yuna more infuriated, "Zeke! The classroom's this way!"

"I know." He sighed.

"Then why are you heading over there?"

"Because-"

Before the two started a heated argument, Lass spoke, "Because the teleporter is that way. Now, move it."

And there it was, a weird contraption that was built for students who were running late.

_Sigh… White-y locks… you never learn…_ Zeke thought with a smirk, _That's 4 wins for me and zero for her…_

They all stepped inside the teleporter and disappeared in a bright, blue light.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now since it's the start of school for me. I'll try to update this as soon as possible since I already started writing the third chapter.

Review Please!


	4. Author's Note Important!

**Author's Note [Important]**

_I know, I know. I haven't updated this story for quite a while now. The reason behind that is I lost inspiration to continue on writing Bermesiah University. Well, it's not completely lost. However, as I re-read it, I noticed the various plot holes and poor grammar I had._

_At this point, I recognized that this story needed revising. And so, yes, I will no longer continue this, rather, I will remake this story (though I won't delete this one). You will see the revised one being included in my other story '_**Behind Every Mask**_' as I find the plot of the two (BEM's main plot and BU's new plot) overlapping each other so I considered merging the two into one._

_As a bit of a spoiler, Bermesiah University will be one of the several Arcs/Acts of Behind Every Mask as well as one of the schools that will be introduced further in the story. Specifically, it will be the first Arc/Act to appear right after the Prologue Parts (though I don't know how many more prologue parts before BU appears)._

_With all those being said, I am truly sorry if you thought this was an update (and after so long... I feel like regretting my decision… but, eh, what's done is done I guess). Nevertheless, I do hope you enjoy its revised version in Behind Every Mask even though it'll be slightly altered to fit with the aforementioned story._

~ Yukihara, Hikari


End file.
